The Perfect Pet
by Me Myself and Kisame
Summary: Shino's made Kiba a Flea collar. Kiba does not like this. To prove that he doesn't need one, Kiba and Shino have a bet. Who will win? Can Kiba last without the Flea collar? And what will the winner do to the other? Rated M for future events
1. Chapter 1

~AN: Yaaay, here's my first Kiba and Shino Yaoi story! Woo! and for the record, I don't own Naruto the fantastic Masashi Kishimoto does. I hope you enjoy the story~

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I. Hate. This!" Kiba repeated over and over hitting his head against the side of a tree in time with his complaining.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked walking up next to Shino who was watching Kiba.

"Kiba's upset because he has to wear a flea collar." Shino murmured not taking his eyes off of the dog ninja.

"A flea collar? Why does he have to wear one of those?"

"Why do ya think genius!" Kiba growled tugging at the collar "But I don't need it!" the dog boy continued tugging and scraping at the collar. "Grah, dammit, where is the latch for this thing!" He snarled turning the collar around looking for the latch to set him free from the flea collar.

"There isn't one." Shino replied frankly

"You've go to be kidding me!" Kiba shouted exasperatedly flopping down onto the ground "This stupid thing makes me look so… so stupid!"

"I don't think it looks stupid at all." Naruto Commented looking at the completely blaze orange collar around the dog ninja's neck.

"See?" Shino said, "Naruto said it looked fine, so stop whining."

"Gah, Naruto doesn't count!" Kiba shouted

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked

"Are you kidding me!" the dog boy shouted exasperatedly "You're favorite color is orange!"

"And just _how _would you know that!" Naruto shouted back in defense.

Kiba looked at Naruto in disbelief for a moment, after regaining his thoughts Kiba stuck a finger out at Naruto "One word Naruto. One word that sums you all up…_Stupid!_"

"What!" Naruto gasped "It was a completely logical question!"

"You're just too stupid Naruto." Kiba responded

"No, 'too stupid' is what sums up this argument that the two of you are having." The bug boy mumbled grabbing both Naruto's and Kiba's attention

"Our argument isn't stupid!" Kiba Huffed

"Yes it is. Naruto, you obviously favor the color orange over all of the others. And Kiba, you seriously need that collar, why do you think I went through all the trouble of making it?"

Naruto huffed and accepted defeat remembering that orange is indeed his favorite color.

"You did it to belittle me." the dog ninja murmured.

"Yes, Kiba, I just _love _to belittle you." the bug boy said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"I knew it!" Kiba barked crossing his arms over his chest.

Shino sighed and shook his head at Kiba's childish way of not cooperating.

"Well… I'm goin' home." Naruto said turning around and waving, "Hope you guys settle your little problem you guys got goin' on."

"There isn't a problem!" Kiba Growled standing up from the ground.

Naruto turned and looked back at the dog boy with a questioning look, moments later Kiba swiftly reached up and grabbed the flea collar and roughly yanked on it snapping it. After looking at Naruto and Shino with a smirk decorating his face Kiba held the collar out in front of him in his hand and let it drop to the ground with a soft thud.

"There!" Kiba barked. "Problem solved!" Kiba's smirk widened further as he watched the shocked bug master look down at the discarded collar.

Naruto shrugged not especially effected by it and turned and left bidding his friends fair-well.

"See? I don't need your stupid collar Shino." Kiba boasted a smug smile plastered to his face.

Shino was silent for a moment "…Whatever…I still think that you need it though." Shino mumbled turning to the side "Hmph…see if I ever make you something because I care again." Shino thought to himself

"Well, I don't." Kiba countered.

Shino Huffed, "Want to make a bet out of this then?" The bug boy asked turning back towards him.

"Che, Sure, I can prove you wrong and get something out of it, why not."

Shino nodded "Sure, sure. So what do you want to bet?" the bug boy asked"Hmm," the dog boy murmured thinking for a moment. "If I'm right… you have to buy me breakfast lunch and dinner for a whole month!"

The bug boy shrugged, "Ok then, it's a bet." he said turning completely and being to walk away.

"Heeey, what do you get if you win?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, you'll see once I win." Shino said walking off."What? Tch, that Shino makes me soo mad sometimes." Kiba grumbled turning and beginning to walk towards his house. Kiba stopped a moment later and looked over his shoulder in the direction that Shino went. "Hmm… He didn't say how long I have to go without it." he mumbled "… Argh! What am I saying! I don't need a flea collar at all!" Kiba boomed continuing to his house.

~One day latter~

"Wow, it sure is raining out." Kiba mumbled looking out his bedroom window from his bed with Akamaru, absentmindedly petting him. "At least it's not thundering and lightning, right buddy?" the dog boy asked scratching the side of his head with his free hand.

Akamaru nodded and arfed in agreement.

"Hey, Kiba" said boys bedroom door clicked open "It's time for… oh hey… you're not looking so good Kiba." Hana said standing in the doorway.

"Whaddaya mean?" Kiba asked looking over at his sister "Ya know, that's not something you say to your brother." Kiba grumbled scratching his forearm.

"Oh, whatever Kiba," Hana replied watching him "Are you sure you're ok? You seem kinda pale, and you're scratching yourself all over."

"I-I'm fine, really." Kiba said reaching down and scratching his leg.

"Well, you don't seem fine, and you look like a mess. Why don't you Go take a shower and then come down to dinner."

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba grumbled getting up off of his bed scratching his lower back with one hand and his side with his other. "I'll be down there in a little bit." Kiba mumbled walking into the bathroom attached to his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"Don't spend all day in there masturbating!" Hana called after him.

Kiba blushed a brilliant red "H-Hana!" Kiba shouted mortified.

"Don't act like no one knew! You're so loud when you do it! 'Oohh~! Shino~! Sh-Shino faster!'" Hana mimicked leaning against the door frame.

"K-Keep your nose in your own busyness!" Kiba Shouted blushing darkly.

"Speaking of noses, make sure you use soap and clean yourself up after you finish in there! No one wants to smell cum at the dinner table! Just imagine if Shino could smell it! You'd be a thousand times more thorough now wouldn't you!"

If possible, Kiba's blush darkened more with pure embarrassment "G-Get lost Hana!" Kiba Shouted.

Hana merely laughed and looked over at Akamaru "He's such a weirdo." She said smiling

"I heard that Hana!" Kiba barked from inside the bathroom.

Akamaru arfed in agreement and nodded.

"Y-You better not be agreeing with her Akamaru!" the dog boy shouted.

Hana laughed and shook her head "You have got to help him somehow Akamaru."

"I don't need help with anything!" Kiba Immediately retorted snarling.

"I thought that you were taking a shower Kiba!" Hana shouted back

"Wha….Whatever!"

"Fine! Don't take forever in there Kiba!" Hana moved away from the door frame and into the hall closing the door behind her "He's in denial." Hana said looking down at one of her dogs who had been waiting in the hall. The dog barked and nodded in agreement.

"I don't need help at all." Kiba Grumbled scratching the side of his head and turning on the shower. "No way…" Kiba stepped into the shower and began to scratch the top of his head when a thought forced its way into his head.

"… What was up with that collar?" Kiba wondered aloud stepping under the shower head "It didn't seem like any flea collar you would buy at a store… there wasn't any brand name on it or anything like Flee collar or something like that." the dog boy grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his hands then began slowly scrubbing it into his hair "Could that collar possibly been… Homemade!" Kiba's scrubbing halted as he let what just came to him sink in "N-no way," he mumbled staring off into space "Shino never would…"

Just then an image pushed it's way into the foreground of the dog ninja's mind. It was Shino, at the moment Kiba had ripped the flea collar from his neck snapping it in two and letting to fall to the ground. Shino didn't have on his glasses and nor was his hood up, he was standing there looking down at the collar and then moments latter looked up at Kiba from the collar. Tears were brimming in his eyes and were threatening to spill over, his tear filled staring at him as his lower lip quivered, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

"B-But… I had made that especially for you K-Kiba-kun." the teary eyed bug boy stuttered out, tears slipping out of his eyes. In the image Kiba was smiling smugly just like he had done the day before.

"I-I Hate you now Kiba!" Shino Sobbed bursting into tears turning around quickly and running off away from the still smirking dog ninja. Kiba ripped himself away from the image as a clump of Shampoo got into his eye.

"Ah! Shino, no!" He howled in pain desperately wiping at his eyes trying to get the shampoo out, "D-dammit, I messed up." Kiba grumbled as he got all of the shampoo out, "B-But Shino hates me now… I'm sure of it… hn… now I've got to try and find a way to make him forgive me… hm…" Kiba began to think of ways that he could win the bug master's forgiveness as he washed the shampoo out.

"Hm… Ah-ha!" the dog boy blurted out whipping a clump of soap bubbles from the side of his forehead.

"I'll win the bet, but then not make Shino do anything for me! And that'll make Shino see what a nice guy I am and He'll forgive me!" the dog boy cheered a proud grin spreading across his face. "It's fool proof!" he cheered turning off the water "It's genius!" Kiba Stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel then walked into his room and grinned at a curious looking Akamaru.

"Heh, I've got this in the bag Akamaru." he said his grin growing even larger as he turned and walked into the closet and pulling out some clean clothes and putting them on before going down to dinner.

~AN: Wooo! End of First chater! Did you like it? I hope you did! If you did or if you didn't Feel free to tell me what you think!~


	2. Chapter 2

~AN: Wooo, 2nd chapter! sorry that this took a while, I did mean to update this sooner then I did. I know the feeling of being kept waiting so sorry about that!. Anyways, I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I hope that you enjoy it!~

At the Aburame house, the bug boy Shino sots comfortably in an armchair reading a book absorbing its contents. Moments later a shadow blocks off the light that the boy was using to read.

"Dad?" Shino asked looking up at the other from his book.

"Hi." Shibi said moving to the chair next to the one that his son was seated in and sat down in it looking over at the other expectantly.

"What's going on?" the younger asked setting his book down on the small table next to him.

"Oh, I was just wondering how yesterday went for you." Shibi mused reclining back in the plush chair.

"What do you mean?" the younger questioned.

"You know," Shibi gestured to his neck "the flea collar thing."

"Oh," the son responded looking down at his lap from his father. "Well…"

"Hm? Something happen?" Shino asked watching his son

"Well… he said he didn't like it, or need it of that matter, and then… he ended up breaking it…" the buy boy mumbled somewhat sullenly fiddling with his fingers slowly in his lap.

"Aww, really? That's too bad Shino." Shibi reached out and placed his hand on his sons knee and massaged it lightly "Would you like to use my vibrator?"

"D-Dad!" Shino gasped taken back by what his father had suggested blushing faintly.

"What?" Shibi asked chuckling softly as his sons reaction "Do you want it? I can go get it for you if you do."

"U-um… maybe latter." Shino mumbled blushing more darkly now.

"Ok then." the older said pulling his hand away from his son's knee and standing up from the chair. Shibi began walking out of the room

"D-Dad?" Shino questioned watching him

"Yes?" said dad answered looking over his shoulder at the other.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to get you the vibrator for later of course." He said a smile spreading across his face.

"I… O-ok." Shino murmured

Shibi nodded and walked out into the hall "I'll be right back!" He called from the hall.

"Dad's sure been a lot different recently…" Shino mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Said dad asked walking back into the room holding something in his hand."O..Oh nothing." Shino stammered "Um… is that it?" he asked quickly changing the subject looking at the object in his fathers hand.

"Hm?" Shibi looked at the controller in his hand and laughed softly.

"Wh-what's funny?" Shino asked looking at his father curiously.

Shibi looked at his confused innocent son and smiles "This," he held the controller out to Shino who took it "Is the control for the vibrator."

"The control for the vibrator." Shino echoed looking down at the small oval shaped device in his hand which had two arrows on it, one pointing up and one pointing down. Across from the arrows were two buttons, a green one and a red one which was beneath the green one. Lastly on the bottom of it in the center was a small rectangle which Shino deduced must read off what level the vibrator is at.

"Already making your self familiar with it eh?" Shibi asked pulling his son from his perusal of the controller.

Shino blushed "W-well…"

Shibi chuckled, "No, it's quite alright." he said scooting closer to his son "Did you fine the on switch?"

Shino looked down at the controller quick and then back at his dad and shook his head.

"I see," Shibi mumbled, "Well, this is brand new, and I got it just for you. So I don't know where it would be." he said taking the control from his son and began looking over it for the desired button.

Shino blinked, "Dad… you…" Shino trailed off.

"What?" said dad asked looking up at his son from the control, "Got something nice for my son?" He asked holding out the control pointing to the button they were looking for "Of course." he said something at the other.

Shino smiles softly and took the control from his dad, taking note of where the on button was. "Thanks Dad." he said looking up at him. Said dad smiled wider and patted his son on the back "No problem."

"Now," he said standing up from the chair he had sat in "How about I go teach you about your first vibrator?" Shibi asked holding his hand out to his son.

Shino smiles nodded and took his dad's hand standing up from the chair.

"Great, let's go." he said and then turned and walked with his son down the hall.

About half way to Shino's room, the buy boy let out a soft chuckle which caught his father's curiosity and attention. "What is it?" He asked as they approached Shino's bedroom.

"Is this supposed to be one of those heart warming father son moments?" Shino asked smiling.

Shibi laughed "You bet your butt it is!"

They laughed and Shibi opened the door to Shino's room.

"Speaking of butts." Shibi said looking down at his son and then gestured with his hand into Shino's room at the bed where a cardboard box sit waiting to be opened "You ready?"

Shino looked at the box and then at his dad.

"Well…" Shino mumbled hesitant about it.

"C'mon, don't worry Shino." Shibi reassured. "If you don't like it, it can stop whenever you want to."

"Well…" Shino mumbled thinking for a moment, "…Ok then…I guess." Shino nodded.

"Great." Shibi said with a smile and took his sons hand and pulled him into the room "I'll stay with you and help since it's your first time." he said closing the door behind them.

"Um, ok then." Shino mumbled walking over to his bed. Shibi follows after him and sat down on the bed.

"Let's open this up then shall we?" Shibi said picking up the box and looking at the other.

Shino nodded and sat down on the bed next to his dad "Yeah, ok." Shino reached out and placed a hand on the box.

~AN: End of Chapter 2! yeah! Heh...this chapter is considerably shorter then the one before huh? Well...I'll just make up for that by updating sooner for the next chapter yes?

Love it? Hate it? Rocks? Sucks? Let me know!~


	3. Chapter 3

_~AN: Huzah! Here it is, the 3rd chapter! Yaaay! I was better with the updating time too right? Double yay! Ok, so I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. So I hope you like it!~_

Meanwhile back at the Inuzuka residence, Kiba sit cheerfully at the dinner table awaiting the soon to be served food.

"Well now, someone seems much less grouchy after their shower." Tsume said happily smiling setting a plate of meat on the table.

"Yeah." Kiba said nodding and smiling at his mom.

"Oh?" Hana questioned setting a plate of fruit down on the table near Kiba trying to persuade his already set choice of food, meat. "Did you do something in the shower again little brother?" Hana cooed softly causing Kiba to blush.

"Sh-Shut up Hana! And _No _I didn't!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Hana said sitting down at the table "Why else would you be soo happy?" she asked.

"Hana, leave your brother alone for a while." their mom said also sitting down at the table, "Whatever the reason is Kiba, I'm happy for you." She said smiling at her son.

Kiba returned the smile "Thanks Mom." Kiba said reaching and grabbing his fork.

Tsume nodded "Now, Let's eat." she said reaching out and grabbing a bun.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice" Kiba said grinning and reaching out with his fork and stabbing a hunk of meat and bringing it back to his plate.

"Sure, take the biggest piece Kiba." Hana huffed taking the smallest piece of steak.

"Heey, it's not all for me." Kiba countered

"Then who is the rest for? Shino?"

"No," Kiba ripped off a chunk of the steak and threw it into the air at his side, "Akamaru."

Just then Akamaru hopped up and snatched the chunk of steak from the air hungrily then taking it down and chewing it contently. Kiba smiled down at his canine companion.

"Glad you like it Akamaru."

Akamaru arfed happily and swallowed the steak. Kiba smiled happily while scratching the back of his head. Tsume watches her son curiously for a moment before speaking up "Hey Kiba," said son looked up from their dog and at her

"Yeah?" he asked still scratching.

"You sure seem uncomfortable, what's the matter?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"You noticed too Mom?" Hana asked looking over at Tsume, "He was like this just before, and a little bit yesterday too." she commented

"Oh really?" Tsume asked looking at Hana, "Well then, what do you think is wrong with him?"

Kiba groaned "Aw, c'mon guys. I'm fine." he grumbled while trying to subside his desire to scratch himself all over.

Hana and Tsume looked over at the dog ninja skeptically.

"Oh really?" Hana asked taking in the slightly pained looking on her brothers face.

"Y-Yeah, really." Kiba replied and bit his lip his hands twitching slightly. Kiba promptly hid his hand under the table and scratched at his inner thigh needyly.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I kept an eye on you for a while to make sure your ok would you?" Hana asked a smirk crossing her face.

"O-Of course not." Kiba stammered rubbing his foot up and down against his leg roughly in place of scratching.

"Well that's just great." Hana said with a smile.

"Y-yeah… great." Kiba mumbled looking down at his food. "Dammit this sucks! Now I just have to scratch even more then before!" The dog ninja thought, mentally slapping himself

"Well I'm done." Tsume said standing up from the table "Kiba, it's your turn to do the dishes today."

"Uh-huh." Said boy mumbled

"And Hana, since you're going to be watching him why don't you help?"

"Ok then." Hana replied

"Oh great." Kiba grumbled "As if I didn't have enough problems already." he said scratching at the back of his neck.

"What was that Kiba?" Hana asked looking over at him.

Kiba quickly hid his hand under the table again next to the other which was currently scratching at his left knee. "N-Nothing." He stammered

"Oh really?" Hana asked skeptically "There's nothing wrong?"

"Psh… Of course not. I-I'm great." Kiba replied

Hana shrugged "We'll see about that." she said leaning back in her chair.

"Tch, what is up with you anyway?" Kiba asked standing up from the table with his plate in hand. "You're acting like some over confident detective." He said grabbing the other plates and going over to the sink.

"Well, I am reading this book about a young detective."

"Oh really?" Kiba asked trying his best to ignore his urge to scratch himself into pieces. "Is he annoying like you are?"

"_No! _He's not. He's really smart and very cute." She said smiling.

"Heh, so she agrees that she's annoying." the dog ninja thought shaking his head. "Gee, that's great." Kiba said turning on the sink. "_Please_, tell me more." He said sarcastically.

"I'm going out, see you guys latter." Tsume said waving bye to them and leaving the room.

"Bye Mom." Kiba and Hana said after her. Tsume left the house and Hana began to explain her book to the dog boy.

Kiba, who wasn't particularly paying attention to his older sister began to place the dishes into the sink as it filled up trying his best to find a way to scratch while under his sisters watchful eye. Creating the Illusion that he was listening Kiba grunted and shrugged at all the comments directed towards him.

Experimentally, Kiba put his arm under the hot running water to see if that would relieve the itching. Kiba hissed in pain at the burning brought by the much hotter then expected water.

"Gah, dammit." he groaned pulling his arm out from the scolding water quickly.

Hana blinked "Geez Kiba, no need to get all emotional about it." she said looking at her younger brother curiously "I'm sure he'll solve the case sooner or latter."

Kiba blinked and paused a moment, then sighed in relief when he realized that his sister was still talking about her book. After the pain subsided from Kiba's arm, he turned the hot water down some added some soup and began to go about washing the dishes.

"Just like how I'm going to figure out what you're hiding sooner than latter." Hana said a confident smirk spreading across her face.

Kiba tensed, "Tch… wh-what are you talking about?" He stammered "You're crazy, there's nothing wrong with me Hana." He said washing the dishes at a faster pace.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." Hana said a smirk in her voice. "There _is _something wrong with you, and you're hiding it. But I'm going to find out what, and soon."

"Tch, shut up Hana," Kiba growled finishing the dishes.

"Easily irritated." Hana noted.

Kiba huffed "I'm leaving." He grumbled walking to the exit of the kitchen.

"Evasive." Hana stated making another mental note.

Kiba growled "You're so annoying! Quit it with the stupid detective crap!"

"Quick to lose his temper." Hana noted again.

Kiba clenched his fists and gritted his teeth slightly "you have to dry and put 'em away Hana." He grunted and dried off his hands with his shirt.

Hana shrugged "Ok then." she replied.

"Good." Kiba huffed and left the kitchen.

"I'm going to find you out Kiba, no matter what you do."

Kiba grumbled and plopped down onto the couch in the living room. "Grah, dammit." he growled bursting into an itching frenzy, scratching every square inch of his body. "Rrrr," Kiba growled scratching a particularly itchy spot on the back of his head and at his ear. "Ah, yeah." he groaned in a breathy moan as the itching was relieved from the spots. Kiba lifted up his shirt and pulled it off so that he could get more area covered with higher scratch-ability.

"Yess" he moaned scratching roughly at his stomach. "Yeaah, that's mush better." he breathed as the itching was relieved in that area also.

Kiba's eye twitched as an itch reappeared in the areas that he had relieved moments before along with another itch which was in his right inner thigh close to his crotch. "Tch," he growled "Fine then." he grumbled reaching down and grabbing the top of his loose fitting pants and yanked them down quickly then tossed them on the side of the couch out of the way. Kiba scratched at his inner thigh and groaned when it wasn't enough for him. "Daaammit." He groaned and reached up to the waist band of his boxers and tugged them down to his knees. He grunted and pulled his boxers off the rest of the way tossing them to join his pants on the side of the couch.

"There," he breathed bringing his hands down to his inner thigh and scratched roughly. "Yeaaah" he moaned continuing to scratch "Mmm" he growled his eyes fluttering closed as he continued to scratch at his thigh.

"A-ah, y-yeah, r-right there." he moaned feeling an itching being satisfied from behind one of his ears. He moaned again as an itch was relieved from the back of his head. After a moment with a sudden realization, Kiba's eyes shot open to see Hana looming over him from behind, one of her hands on his ear and the other on the back of his head.

"And here I thought you were masturbating or something." she said moving her hands away from his head and ear, "Does this mean that there's something wrong with you?" she asked smirking widely.

" Oh… Shit." Was all Kiba could manage to say, looking up at the smirking self proclaimed detective, who had just found him out.

_~AN: Gasp, can it really be! A Cliff hanger! Yes! I do believe It is!… Well anyway, here's the end of another chapter, woo! _

_Liked it? Hated it? Caused your eyes to bleed? Made you feel as giddy as a child in a candy store? Let me know!~_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Here's chapter 4. Ok so I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Ok soo this chapter is a bit different then the others so far to say the least…and that all I'm gonna say about it for now XD heh…Hope you like it anyway._

Shino groaned "D-Dad, I-it's too t-ti- ahhh" Shino's complained turned into a moan as a tingling sensation took over his lower half.

Shibi smirked slightly, "Is it still too tight?" he asked looking down at his son who was on his knees with his face and chest pressing into the bed, his hips raised up into the air

"N-No." Shino moaned shaking his head repeatedly "Mmm."

Shibi chuckled softly, "That's what I thought." he said patting the younger's bare bottom

Shino gasped audibly "D-Dad!" he squeaked blushing darkly

"Hey, it's ok," Shibi soothed, "I'm going to help you feel good." he said rubbing his sons butt slowly.

Shino moaned in spite of himself "A-ah, B-but Dad." he said looking back at the older.

"Shh," Shibi soothed reaching forward and slipping his son's glasses off "It'll be fine." he said setting the glasses on a bed side table. "you're probably really hot in all those layers huh?" Shibi asked reaching around his son and grabbing the side openings of Shino's jacket. "Let's get you out of this big coat ok?" he said pulling the jacket back and off of the younger.

"O-ok." the bug ninja mumbled cooperating with the older.

"There," the older said setting the jacket on the side of the bed, "That feels better doesn't it?"

A cool breeze from an open window washed over the bug ninja's hot, slightly damp skin and he let out a content sigh, "Mm-hm." he murmured

Shibi smiled, "Thought so." he said running a hand through his son's hair.

"U-um… Dad?"

"Yes?" said Dad replied

"Um… Uh… what um… happened to the… um… t-tingling?" he asked blushing.

"Hm?… Ooh, you mean the vibrator." Shibi chuckled softly "I turned it off when I took off your glasses."

"Oh, well… um" Shino blushed darker and trailed off

Shibi chuckled again, "Do you want me to turn it back on?" he cooed pinching his son's blushing cheek.

Shino blushed darker "D-dad," He grumbled pushing said dad's hand away

"Well?" the older asked moving his hand to Shino's butt massaging it lightly.

"N- mmm… y-yes." he breathed moaning softly.

"Yes what?" Shibi asked still massaging the younger's bottom.

"Mmm, D-Dad" Shino whined squirming under his father

"Yess?" Shibi whined back imitating his son

"J-Just m-make me feel good." the younger whined raising his hips up higher into the air towards his father. "P-Please? I…It hurts."

"Hm?" What hurts?" His father asked

"M…my area." the younger replied blushing darkly.

"You're area?" the older echoed in confusion

"Y-you know." Shino mumbled blushing darkly.

"Shino, you have to be more specific." Shibi said squeezing the others butt lightly.

Shino gasped softly and blushed darker if possible "Mnn," Shino buried his face into the bed and said something inaudible to Shibi into the bed.

"Shino, you have to speak up." the older said moving his hands to his son's back.

Shino only mumbled into the bed once again.

"Shino, if you don't tell me what's hurting you, I can't help."

Shino shifted uncomfortably and glanced back at his father blushing a brilliant red.

"Is it really that embarrassing?" the older asked looking down at his son.

Shino nodded and reached back and grabbed his dad's hand.

Shibi watched his son curiously "Hm?"Shino swallowed thickly panting softly and slowly brought his father hand inbetween his legs "D-Dad," he breathed "I-it hurts h-here."

"Your legs?" Shibi asked confused still. Shibi shifted his hand in Shino's grip slightly, "Hm? What's this?" he thought as he felt something brush against his hand. The older moved his hand out of his son's grip and reached out grabbing what he felt.

"A-Ah," Shino gasped

Shibi blinked and thought a moment "… O-Oh! Shino you have a hard on!"

Said son blushed darkly "H…ha… D-Dad… I-I'm sorry." he mumbled sounding ashamed as he reached out and grabbed his glasses. Shino wormed his way out of his dad's grip and moved off of the bed while slipping his glasses on.

"What? Shino, it's ok." Shibi said watching the younger

"R-Really sorry." Shino said grabbing his jacket and pulling it on quickly without thinking

"Shino, it's a natural reaction." The older bug ninja said shifting towards Shino on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry." the younger stuttered not listening to his father and beginning to walk over to the door "I-I'll just- Ah!" the bug boy yelped as he was pulled backwards into his father's lap.

"And just _where _does my son think he's going?" the older asked resting his head on his son's shoulder looking up at him.

"I-I was just g-going to my room." he stammered looking at his dad.

"Oh, well you're in luck." the older said reaching up and pulling his son's glasses off "You're already there."

Shino blinked "O-Oh… well… um"

"Well, that's one mission accomplished." the older bug ninja said reaching down with his hand and placing his hand on his son's erection, the erection being hidden from full view by the younger bug ninja's coat draping over the erection "Now on to mission number two." he said groping at the erection.

"A-Ah! D-Dad!" the younger cried in pleasure gasping, his breathing becoming uneven. "I-I have s-something t-to dooo." he moaned squirming in his father lap.

"Oh really?" Shibi asked skeptically "And just what is that?" he asked calming his groping, it turning into a light, continuous stroke.

The young bug ninja moaned, shivering with pleasure at his father's touches "I-I was g-going to g-go on a w-walk." he lied panting.

"Really?" Shibi asked skeptically again squeezing his son's erection.

"A-ah! Y-yes." Shino gasped trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh, ok." the older said releasing his son from his grip "I guess I'll let you go on your walk then"

"O…Ok" Shino said looking back at his dad "U-um…thanks." he said panting standing up from his dad's lap.

"Mm-hm." Shibi muttered stuffing his hand into his pocket and grabbing hold of something.

"A-Again, I'm sorry." Shino said beginning to walk over to the door.

Shibi nodded, "Just, a few thing before you go though Shino." he said and the said son stopped turning and looking at him.

"Wh-what is it?" the son asked looking slightly worried.

You're going to go out into public, with no pants on?" the older asked gesturing over to Shino's pants and boxers beside the bed.

Shino glanced down at his clothing and blushed slightly. "I… I was going to get some pants from the washroom." he mumbled looking back at his dad.

"What about boxers?" the elder asked "Or do you plan on going commando?"

The younger bug ninja's blush darkened, "I-I'm sure that there's some boxers in there too." he said turning back towards the door half way.

"What about your jacket? You put it on backwards you know." the older bug ninja pointed out "Or is that a new style these days?" he asked chuckling.

"Wh-whatever." the younger stuttered quickly turning his jacket around his blush darkening. "I-if that's everything, I-I'll be going then." the bug ninja said turning and heading to the door once again.

"One more thing." Shibi said

"Yes?" Shino replied grabbing the handle of the door knob.

"You plan on going on a walk…" Shibi trailed off pulling what he had grabbed before out of his pocket

"Yeah I d-" suddenly Shino's lower half was taken over by a tingling sensation. "Ooo!" He yelped moaning and fell down to his hands and knees.

"With the vibrator still inside you!" Shibi laughed amused by himself. Fingering the vibrator control in his hand turning it up more causing his son to gasp

"A-Ah! D-Dad! Y-you're s-s-sooo mean!" he moaned entering the pose he was in earlier.

Shibi chuckled standing up from the bed and walking over next to his son kneeling next to him "You wanna release?" he asked running a hand through his son's hair.

Shino nodded quickly whimpering softly.

Shibi smiled "Ok then." he said pulling his son into his arms and walking over to the bed, "On the bed then." he said setting the younger on the edge of the bed.

Shino moaned as the vibrator was pushed farther into him from him being set down on the bed's edge, "Mmm" he moaned.

Shibi chuckled "You really like that feeling huh?" he asked kneeling down in front of Shino.

Said bug ninja blushed darkly.

"I'll take that as a yes." the older bug ninja chuckled reaching behind his son and pulling the others jacket back and off.

Shino blushed darker and watched his dad place his jacket at his side.

"Ready?" The older asked placing his hand on Shino's hips.

"I… I, y-yeah." the younger stuttered nodding.

"Ok then." Shibi said taking his son's erect dick into his hand.

Shino gasped "A-Ah! Y-your hands are cold!" he whined squirming.

Shibi chuckled "Don't worry," the older cooed beginning to pump his hand along the young bug ninja's erection. "They should warm up soon."

"Mmm," Shino moaned reaching out patting along the edge of the bed for the vibrator control.

"Hmm…" Shibi thought a moment "…Oh, you want me to turn it up don't you?" he asked grabbing the vibrator control from next to his knee.

The younger bug ninja nodded repeatedly, moaning "Y-yes." he groaned

"Say, please~." the older teased stroking the son's weeping erection slowly and lightly.

"A-ah! P-Please!" he groaned reaching out and grabbing his father's shoulders, shaking him slightly.

Shibi chuckled "Ok, ok." he said pressing on the up button of the vibrator.

Shino tossed his head back "Mmm!" he moaned gripping his fathers shoulders tightly.

Shibi began pumping his hand up and down his son's throbbing length faster and faster. "Can you feel it building up?" he asked squeezing Shino's dick

"Ahh!" Shino moaned "D-Dad! I-I'm gonna-!" Shino moaned loudly as he came, splattering some of his seed on his dad's face and some on his own chest.

Shibi smiled and turned the vibrator down and off. "There we go." he said wiping the sticky warm substance off of his face. "here, let's get that vibrator outta you." the older said wrapping one of his arms around his son's waist and pulling his forward and lifting him up a little, enough so that he could get at the vibrator and remove it from his son.

"Ha… ah…" the younger bug ninja panted resting his head against his dad's shoulder.

"Ok, I'm gonna take it out now." the older bug ninja said grabbing onto the strap connected to the vibrator to pull it grunted weakly and nodded.

"Ok then. Here goes." the older said pulling the vibrator out from the younger's entrance.

"Mmm" the younger moaned hugging his father.

"There, it's out now. Good job Shino." Shibi said setting the vibrator off to the side.

Shino continued to pant heavily, holding onto his father for dear life.

"You must be all tuckered out after all that Shino." Shibi said standing up from his knees slowly.

"Mm," Shino's arms dropped to around the elder's waist, his head now resting against his dad's stomach.

"You should get some rest Shino." Shibi said grabbing his son's coat and placing it on the younger's back.

"Mn" the bug ninja grunted softly in response.

Shibi smiled and rolled his eyes then picked Shino up into his arms and laid him down on the bed slowly "There we are." he said beginning to walk over to the door "Have a good rest Shino."

"A-Ah… D-Dad." Shino panted looking over at said dad

"Hm?" the older asked turning and looking over at his son.

"L-Lay with me for a wile?" he asked blushing faintly.

Shibi smiled "Sure." he said walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

"Th-thanks." Shino muttered as his dad laid down next to him.

"No problem." Shibi said and smiling wider as the younger bug ninja snuggled up against him. "You know what Shino?" He said wrapping his arms around the other, "I'll bet you could have Kiba around your little finger in no time, you just gotta get into his head."

The younger bug ninja blushed slightly darker

"Because, I mean who wouldn't fall for my handsome, handsome son?" the older continued and kissed the top of said son's head.

"Th-thanks Dad." Shino stuttered blushing darkly.

Shibi chuckled "Just telling the truth." he said holding his son close to him.

Shino yawned softly and closed his eyes slowly. "Mm."

"Hm, bed time I guess." Shibi said reaching behind him and turning off the light.

"Night Dad." Shino murmured drifting off to sleep.

"Night Shino." Shibi said holding his son close to him closing his eyes.

_AN: Whooaa man, this was a pretty long chapter huh? Longer then the last chapter at least. And yes, there is a little Aburame-cest going on here. But Shino still like Kiba! Shibi was just helping Shino with his little problem…But I do wanna write an Aburame-cest story now XD. Well anyway._

_Liked it? Hated it? Weirded you out to the extreme? Tell me about it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Taa-Daaa! Here's chapter Five! Took a bit longer then I had wanted though. (Curse you Projects! *Shakes fist*). Ok anyway, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **NOTICE:** There is a dream in this chapter. It's going to be in all italics and be labeled for who ever is having the dream at the beginning in-between two *'s. For example Is Ridley (A person who does not exist in this story) Had a dream it'd be *Dream; Ridley's*. Like that or something. **AND**, Whole Italicized sentences outside of the dreams are thoughts, just so you know. Oook, So I'm finished ranting. I hope you enjoy it!~_

"H-Hana!" Kiba howled as he was dragged down the hall dressed in only his shirt which was tied around his waist covering his groin area, his heels skidding against the carpet. His feet burning from rug burn. His sister was stronger then he thought.

"C'mon, work with me Kiba!" Hana said dragging her brother along.

"No way!" Kiba growled yanking back hard on his arms trying to free them "I'm not gonna let you play doctor on me!"

"In your case I'd be playing veterinarian." Hana said, amused with herself coming to a stop.

"Screw you! Lemme go!" Kiba yanked at his arms again "Hana you little- Ouch!" Kiba howled with pain as something bit his exposed ankle. "What the," Kiba looked down to see his sisters dogs at his feet, one with their mouth around his ankle, "Hana, get your dogs off me!" he snapped glaring back at his sister. Hana shook her head and quickly turned Kiba around so that he back was facing the floor.

Kiba growled as she reestablished her tight grip before he could make a run for it. Kiba looked down the hall and grinned when he saw a trusty companion, "Akamaru!" he cheered watching the dog walk up beside him "Akamaru, I'm so glad you're here, I-" Kiba blinked as Akamaru dipped under him and stood back up to his full height under his owner, lifting him up off the ground, his feet no longer able to make contact with the carpet.

"Hey! Akamaru what are you doing!"

Akamaru arfed in reply

"What! I do not need help! I don't need that! I _need_ to be put back on the ground!"

Akamaru arfed again, slightly louder.

Kiba was shocked silent for a moment then burst into a shocked rage once he found his voice. "I can't believe that you're helping Hana!" he roared thrashing against his sisters still applied grip trying to fall off of Akamaru in the process.

"Heh," Hana snorted, "He's just helping a good cause." She said working with Akamaru continuing towards their destination.

"Some Trusty Companion you are Akamaru!" The dog ninja howled lashing out with his feet. Kiba yelped as Hana's two dogs caught his ankles in their mouth holding them firmly between their teeth.

"Looks like we've got you Kiba." Hana said walking three dogs woofed in agreement.

Kiba sighed heavily, giving up on trying to get free. "I hate you guys right now." He grumbled sighing heavily once again, closing his eyes slowly. Suddenly taken over my drowsiness Kiba drifted off to sleep.

~Guess what this means. Yeaahh time laps er whatever~

*Dream; Kiba's*

"_Shino!" Kiba called running up to the bug boy_

"_What?" Shino asked sourly turning and facing the dog boy._

"_Looks like I won that bet huh?" Kiba said smugly grinning widely._

"_Yeah?" The bug ninja asked skeptically looking at the dog ninja_

"_Yeah!" Kiba chirped "But, instead of you buying me food or whatever, I want to ask you… um… I- I want to ask you to be um… my boyfriend." the dog ninja muttered softly a blush dusting over his cheeks_

_Shino stared at the other blankly then an irritated look etched it's way into the bug ninja's features "What are you talking about you idiot?"_

_Kiba's heart sank "I… I… I like you Shino… A lot…I… I have for a while…. Th-the bet didn't have anything to do with it. A-and it's n-not a joke…I… I want to be with you Shino." Kiba reached out slowly and grabbed the bug ninja's sleeve. _

_Said bug ninja grunted in distaste and swatted the Dog boys hand away from him._

_Kiba frowned deeply "Shino… I'm sorry about the collar thing… it's all my fault, please, please forgive me Shino!" Kiba cried Tears welling up in the dog ninja's eyes threatening to fall_

_Shino shook his head "No, it's too late Kiba. It's too late for you, I love Ino now, And I hate you Kiba." Then out of nowhere Ino appear behind Shino, Smiling widely. Shino looked back at Ino and returned the smile. Shino looked back at Kiba and the smile fleeted from his face "And you're still riddled with fleas too. I don't know why you thought you'd won." Shino shook his head with disgust and took Ino's hand and began to walk off into the distance._

_Kiba watched in horror for a moment then sobbed morbidly burying his face into his hands. _

_Rejected…_

_Alone…_

*End Kiba's Dream*

In Kiba's Bedroom, the Dog ninja's hands and feet tied to the bed posts, restricting his movement. The Dog ninja whimpered softly in his sleep shaking his head back and forth, tears slipping from his eyes. Kiba's eyes shot open, Tears spilling down his cheeks. "_It was a nightmare… Just a nightmare…" _Kiba repeated trying to calm himself down. But deep down Kiba couldn't shake the feeling that that was really how Shino would react if he told the other how he felt about him…  
"_It was just a nightmare… Just a nightmare…"_

_~AN: Yaaaay! Another chapter! Huzah! That was a hootenanny was it not? XD Well anyway, a little short, but I hope you liked it! On a different topic, for any of the people who read my other Story, I'm thinking of Putting up another Story about Hidan X Shikamaru. So if you want, check it out and tell me how terrible or how good I'm going once I post it up. Please?_

_Loved it? Hated it? Thought,'What the Fudge is a Hootenanny?'? XD L-Let me knoow! I needs to know!_

_Also, Any predominate thoughts about A Hidan Shikamaru Fan fiction? Ooor Suggestions for the Fan fiction (Hidan Shika for the win! XD)? Let me know about that too!~_


	6. Chapter 6

_~~~AN: Bitchin' in the Kitchen! I finally got around to updating! Yaaay! And Right before bedtime too! Heh, I really didn't think that it was going to take me this long to get this next chapter up! I even had most of it all written out in my notebook! Well Anyway, I would like to thank all the people who favorited or alerted this story as it not only reminded me that I should type this baby, but it also made me happy as hell and made me wanna type this up for you guys ^_^ So thanks. Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Geez, If I make this any longer it'll be longer than the chapter! So I'm done! I hope you enjoy this relatively short chapter!~~~_

There was a knock at the door."I'm coming, I'm coming." Shino murmured walking to the front door.

"Ah, good morning Shino." Hinata said as the bug ninja opened the door.

Shino nodded "Good morning Hinata."

"Are you ready for today's mission?" she asked stepping out of the way so Shino could exit his house.

Shino nodded, "Yes." the bug boy stepped out of the house onto the cement stoop "Dad, I'm going on my mission!" he called into the house.

"Alright, have fun!" Shibi answered followed by Shino closing the door.

Shino winced as he took the first step off of the stoop, pain radiating from his hindquarters followed by memories of the past night flashing through his mind.

Hinata furrowed her brow "Are you ok Shino?" She asked looking at the bug ninja worriedly

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Shino mumbled pushing away the memories and the pain "Just a bit sore from last night."

"Oh, were you training?" Hinata asked

"Huh, yeah, training." Shino responded pausing for a moment. "…Yes. Training for something that is going to happen in the future."

"Well yes, it's good to practice." Hinata nodded, agreeing. Knowing nothing of what she was agreeing with.

Shino nodded, "Yes," he murmured beginning to walk, Hinata following.

"Well, let's go get Kiba then." Hinata said turning and heading for Kiba's house.

"Oh, right," Shino mumbled, "Kiba." He said with mild distaste.

"Hm?" Hinata questioned, "Are you mad at Kiba Shino?" She asked frowning slightly

"Well…"Shino began "…um…never mind." he muttered walking ahead of Hinata, "Let's just go get Kiba."

"Hm…" Hinata mumbled to herself, thinking about why Shino would be mad at the dog ninja, "But…I wanna know." She muttered following the bug ninja.

"Hey, Kiba." Hana said, "Kiba." louder this time "Oi, Kiba!" she yelled making the dog ninja jump,

"Wh-what?" said ninja asked sullenly, sitting hunched over on the couch.

"I don't know what's up with you Kiba." Hana said walking up to her brother and tousling his hair.

"Nm." Kiba grunted glancing up at his sister

"Hm…Maybe we should get some professionals to look at you." She mused.

"L…like who?"

"Oh, probably the Aburame's. They-"

"N-No!" Kiba barked standing up quickly from the couch

Hana blinked, "What? You don't want to see Shino or something?"

"I… I'm…"

Just then there was a knock at the door, "Kiba?" came the voice of the knocker.

Kiba looked over at the door in horror, "Sh-Shit."

"Do you have a mission today that you forgot about or something Kiba?" Hana asked looking from the door to Kiba.

"I-I'm." Kiba stuttered.

There was another knock at the door, "Kiba?" Shino asked a second time then knocked again.

"Kiba?" Hana asked looking at her brother worriedly

"I-I," Kiba looked from Hana to the door then to the stairs leading to his room, "I-I can't go on the mission!" Kiba cried and burst into a run for the stairs.

"What? Hey, Kiba!" Hana called after him. She began to go after him but was interrupted by another knock from the door."Um…Hana?…Kiba?" Shino asked questioningly

"Oh, Shino." Hana walked over to the door and opened to door revealing a worried Hinata and an extremely worried Shino. "Um…Hi." She said looking at the two ninja.

"Is-" Hinata began

"Is Kiba ok?" Shino butted in, unable to mask the worry in his voice.

Hinata and Hana looked at Shino confused, taken back by the very rare event of emotion from the Aburame.

"U-…um…is he?" Shino asked again regaining his normal speaking voice, extremely thankful for the Collared jacket he was wearing under his green hooded jacket, as it was hiding his blushing cheeks quite nicely.

"Oh, um." Hana slowly got over the initial shock of Shino's display of emotion and continued, "I think he's ok. "She looked back through the door and at the stairs which Kiba had just bolted up moments ago. "He kinda just had a break down. I don't know why really." She mumbled which was followed by a loud bang of Kiba slamming his door shut.

Shino looked past Hana and at the stairs, eyes filled with concern behind his black glasses

Hana looked back at Hinata and Shino from the stairs, "Well, I think that Kiba's going to be fine." She nodded in agreement with herself "I don't think that he's feeling that great right now though, so I don't think that he's going to be able to go on that mission, sorry."

"Oh, that's ok Hana. It's not a very high ranked mission anyway." Hinata said in her soft voice.

"Yeah, just make sure Kiba's ok." Shino looked up along the side of the house at Kiba's bedroom window "And doesn't do anything reckless." He added, mumbled and slowly looked back at Hana.

Hana nodded "Will do." She said nodding "No need to worry, I'll get this under control." She said reassuringly.

Hinata nodded "We'll leave it to you then." She said taking a step back off of the Inuzuka porch.

Hana nodded, "Good luck on your mission."

"Thank you." The Hyuga said beginning to turn to leave, but stopped as she noticed the Aburame standing on the Inuzuka porch, looking up at the dog ninja's bedroom window. Like a statue, Shino had no interest in moving any time soon, so Hinata walked back to the Aburame's side and grabbed his arm lightly, "C'mon Shino, times a wasting." She said as she pulled Shino along who was now walking backwards looking at the dog boys window, Wishing that he would appear in the window and announce that he's ok, and would be down in a minute or two.

"Bye guys." Hana said waving as they headed down the street.

"Bye." Hinata called back waving.

Shino waved slowly, unwilling tearing his gaze from Kiba's window as Hinata pulled him around a corner.

_~~~AN: Waahh! And there's the end of another chapter! I hope you liked it! I hope that I get to update this story sooner! I'm turning into the kind of updater that I hate! Nooo! So I think that I weeded out all the grammar and editing spelling mistakes, this whole bit, but I can never be too sure. Tell me if you found one! Anyway, if you like this story, who's to say you won't like the others! You might just want to consider checking out the other stories that I got up on this fantastic site. Thanks Much!_

_Liked it? Hated it? Made your eyes __**burn**__ with the intensity of __**over nine thousand **__suns? __**Let me know**__!~~~_


	7. Chapter 7

_MAK: *cowering* D-don't hit me, don't hit me! I know his update has been AGES in coming, but at least it up and... um... nice? I don't now what happened. I have reason to believe that my brain exploded and got fully fixed just recently...Wahhh! I don't wanna be a bad updater!_

"Ok, now that you're all…hey, where's Kiba?" Tsunade asked looking at the two ninja's confused.

"Oh, well Kiba's not feeling very well today." Hinata said

"Huh, I see…well, It's not a very difficult mission." Tsunade mumbled looking over the mission summary. "Here," She said holding the summary out to Shino. He took it and looked over the first sentence or two.

"Tsunade-sama, we already have a mission summary." He said looking at Tsunade curiously.

Tsunade shook her head, "Yes, but we found some new information to help you on the mission."

"Oh, ok. Thank you Tsunade-sama." Hinata said bowing slightly.

Tsunade nodded, "You're welcome. Ok, good luck on the mission." She said dismissing them. "And I hope that Kiba feels better soon too."

Shino and Hinata nodded and bowed slightly.

"I do too, Tsunade-sama." Shino said straightening back up.

"Yeah, me too." Hinata said also straightening.

Tsunade nodded "Best of luck on your mission." she said looking down at some paper work sprawled out across her desk.

"Thank you." Hinata and Shino said in unison and then left.

* * *

"So where are we headed Shino?" Hinata asked as they walked down the road from the Hokage mansion. Shino didn't respond, looking down silently, reading the mission summary.

"Hey, Shino." Hinata said nudging the bug ninja lightly

"H-Huh?" Shino asked looking up at Hinata.

"Where are we going?" the Hyuga asked gesturing towards the mission summary in the bug ninja's hands.

"Oh," Shino looked down at the mission summary for a moment, "We're going to the Nara family woods." he said looking back up from the papers.

"The Nara Family woods?" Hinata echoed in question.

"That's right." Shino said

"Why doesn't Shikamaru and his team do this mission?" she asked "I mean, wouldn't Shikamaru know the woods better then anyone?"

"Yes, that's true." Shino paused a moment, collecting his thought, "But, I don't think that Shikamaru's over what happened to Asuma-sensei yet. And It's only been around two and a half months, so that's understandable."

Hinata agreed, "It would take me a while too." She murmured.

Shino nodded, "So, Shikamaru's been exempted from all missions until a obvious change is visible in his behaviors.

"Ok," the Hyuga nodded, "yeah, Shikamaru had been acting different recently."

Shino nodded in agreement. "That's why he's not going on missions, he might be depressed and might let himself get killed or something."

Hinata blinked "Do…do you really think that he'd do that?" She asked looking shocked.

Shino shrugged, "You can never be too sure with depressed people.""I…I guess so.." Hinata murmured looking down.

"Yes, but that's why we're going on this mission _instead _of Shikamaru." Shino pointed out.

Hinata nodded slightly "Yeah, ok."

Shino nodded. "Well, looks like we're almost there." The bug ninja said as the neared the Nara household.

Just then someone burst out of the Nara house causing the two ninja to jump.

"Shikamaru?" Hinata asked looking at the Nara curiously.

The shadow ninja jumped and looked at the other "H-huh?"

"Are you ok Shikamaru?" She asked looking at him more worriedly noticing bags under the Nara's eyes.

"Eh?.. O-oh…I…I just haven't been getting enough sleep." he muttered brushing back a stand of hair that had escaped from his pony tail.

"Shikamaru Nara, Not getting enough sleep?" the Aburame mused, "I don't believe it."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Shino." Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Well, anyway, what are you guys up to? Didn't come all the way here to just talk about my sleeping habits did you?"

Hinata shook her head "Nope, we're here on a mission. We're looking for something in the Nara woods."

Shikamaru blinked, "The Nara woods?"

Shino nodded, "Yeah, see?" He said holding out the forms that Tsunade signed involving their mission.

Shikamaru took it and glanced over it. "Oh, well ok then. What are you looking for?" He said holding the forms back to Shino, "A magic bowl?"

"I suppose." Shino said folding the form up and putting it away in his coat pocket "We were told that when you put a certain amount of a certain gem in it the gems turn into water."

"What? Water, is that it?"

"Well, if you pour the water out, it turns back into gems and supposedly they are doubled in amount."

"Oh, I see." Shikamaru said, "So that's why they want it."

"Well, not exactly."

Shikamaru blinked, "Huh? There's something more to it?"

Shino nodded "It apparently has magic powers of some kind."

"Really?"

"Well, that's what the summary says at least."

"Oh…Well, what kind of powers does it have?"

"We don't know, that's why we need to be extra careful." Hinata added.

Shino nodded, "Exactly."

"Hm…I see." Shikamaru paused for a moment. "huh…I've never head of something like that being in the Nara woods." He mumbled. "I wonder if…" Shikamaru shook his head.

Shino looked at him curiously "What?"

Shikamaru shook his head again, "Oh, nothing. That's way to smart for him anyway." Shikamaru smiled and chuckled blinked "Way to smart for who?" She asked. "Choji?"

"Hey, C'mon." Shikamaru said stretching and beginning to walk past Hinata and Shino "Choji's smart. And besides, I wouldn't call him dumb." He said passing them. The three turned so that they were facing each other, Shikamaru now walking backwards.

"Then who were you-" Hinata began

"Well, I'll see you guys latter ok?" Shikamaru interrupted turning around walking towards the center of the village.

"Hey, Shikamaru-" Hinata started"Good luck on you mission. Bye." Shikamaru called back to them over his shoulder as he took a turn into a side road.

Hinata huffed slightly, disappointed that she didn't get to unearth the information that she wanted.

Shino looked over at Hinata and grunted slightly with amusement.

Hinata looks over at Shino "Huh? What's funny?"

Shino shook his head, "You can pester Shikamaru about who he was talking about latter. Right now we need to find ourselves a magic bowl."

Hinata smiled slightly "Yeah, ok."

As they both began walking Hinata nudged Shino lightly "Besides, now I can pester you about why you sounded upset before when we were going to get Kiba." She said smiling and chuckling softly.

Shino winced slightly at the mentioning of the topic "Th…there's nothing to talk about." Shino said walking a bit a head of the Hyuga.

Hinata smiled. "You don't want to talk about it." she walked up next to Shino again, "That means that this is way deeper then I first thought it was." She said laughing softly. "This is going to be a great mission, huh Shino?" the Hyuga said smiling happily.

"Heh, yeah…buckets of fun" The Bug ninja replied. "…Since when is Hinata this nosey?" Shino thought glancing at the Hyuga as they entered the Nara woods.

_AN: Kinda short buut...I hope that you liked it! And I hope that I acctually update again soon! I promise it will be sooner this time...No really!  
Please, tell me what you think, good or bad, I can take it...maybe.  
Reviews = Love & Faster upate pace!_


	8. Chapter 8

~_Here is finnnaallly it! Chapter 8! I can't believe that It took me so long to get this chapter done and up D:! if it wasn't for you guys who gave me reviews and such, it might have been even longer before I got it up! So Thanks you guys sooo much! With that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!~~~~  
~._

Kiba grumbled irritatedly into his pillow as he lost more sleep to the ever annoying fleas that were infesting his body. Even if he had managed to fall and stay asleep, the poor dog ninja would just be tormented in his sleep with dreams of Shino shouting that he hates him constantly, or that he disgusts the bug nin. The fact that Kiba believes that this is what Shino really thinks didn't help his condition get any better either.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Kiba moaned morbidly, shoving his face into his pillow "Shino…hates me…I…don't want to live anymore…" tears slowly welled in the dog ninja's eyes and streamed down his face.

Akamaru looked on at Kiba sympathetically. He'd never seen his owner in such a wreck like this.

"Akamaru…" Kiba murmured softly turning his head slowly on the pillow to look over at his companion, depression cast over his face.

Said ninja dog continued to look at his owner sympathetically as he waited for Kiba to continue.

"Oh…Never mind." Kiba sighed sadly "Forget I said anything."

Akamaru whimpered with distaste in reply.

"It… was nothing…really, Akamaru." Kiba murmured burying his face into his pillow and then sighing exasperatedly while wiping away some tears.

Akamaru did not like the way that this was going at all. His owner was getting worse by the minute. Akamaru got up from his laying spot on the floor, deciding that he was going to go out in search of help for his poor owner. Akamaru padded over to the doorway then stopped when he heard Kiba call him.

"You…going somewhere buddy?"

Akamaru nodded and barked.

"Oh…ok, yeah…I'd come with you on the walk…but…I just don't feel like doing anything right now…sorry..."

Akamaru looked over his depressed owner having second thoughts about leaving him here all by himself, since Hana had gone out to do some shopping, and Tsume was on a extended mission, but then he realized that it wouldn't make anything any better just by sitting around. With that, the dog arfed understandably and sympathetically then left the room, headed down the stairs and out of the house, leaving the dog ninja to himself in his state of perpetual self-loathing.

Kiba sighed raggedly, "…Fuck my life…"

* * *

"You did it Shino!" Hinata cheered, clapping as the bug ninja emerged from a small lake located on the outskirts of the Nara family woods. Victorious, Shino walked over to Hinata and put his coat back on, which Hinata had been holding onto for him.

"So, that bowl was what was at the bottom of the pond?" The Hyuga asked looking at the bowl in question in the Aburame's hand.

Shino nodded "Yeah," he said looking down at it. "It's smaller then what I had expected." he added looking at it more closely.

"Well, sometimes something that seems insignificant or unneeded to someone can be a really important or meaningful to another person right?" the Hyuga asked looking up at the bug ninja.

Shino fell silent, earning a curious look from the other. "…I know the feeling." The bug ninja muttered softly looking down at the ground, a twinge of sadness striking his heart

Hinata blinked. "Shino?" She shifted closer to him, "What's the matter?" she asked looking at her teammate concerned.

Shino regretted saying it, "It…is nothing. Forget I said anything." He uttered heartache present in his voice. "Let's just…get the bowl back to the Hokage." He continued a sigh escaping from him as he turned, faltering slightly as he began the trek back to the Hokage mansion.

"Shino." The bug ninja heard Hinata say concerned from behind him. Said Hyuga frowned as the other attempted to pretend he hadn't heard her. Hinata followed after him, grabbing him by the bicep of his arm, "Hey." She said sternly but retaining the concern that it had the first time.

"Hn…Hinata, come on." Shino said trying to pull away from her.

"No." She replied changing positions so that she was in front of her teammate, tightening her grip slightly on the Aburame's arm. "Something is obviously the matter Shino. You haven't been acting yourself lately. And what did you mean that you know the feeling?"

Shino sighed as he looked down at her noticing the worried determination in the Hyuga's eyes. "Hinata…" the bug ninja whispered looking downcast.

"You can tell me Shino." She answered placing a hand on said ninja's shoulder reassuringly.

"I…well…what I meant when I said that I knew the feeling is that…well...I made Kiba a collar a few days ago…I…I made it because he…has a mild case of fleas and…and I'm worried about him."

"Fleas?" Hinata questioned.

Shino nodded, "That's right…I had made the collar to help get rid of the fleas…so it's a flea collar. Well…it _was_ a flea collar…"

"What do you mean was?" The Hyuga inquired.

"Well…when I gave it to him…he absolutely hated it…he wouldn't even put it on willingly…Even if it meant his health worsening…he…he hated it that much I-I guess…" he said somberly his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh, Shino." Hinata said despondently squeezing the bug ninja's shoulder lightly "I'm sure that he didn't hate it."

"But…he made it upsettingly clear…that he didn't like it…he even said 'I don't need your stupid collar Shino'…after he snapped it to get it off of his neck and dropped it to the ground…"

"Shino…" Hinata began and then trailed off.

Said bug ninja looked down at the ground his shoulders sagging, "I…It's…not that big of a d-deal I guess. I'll…just-" Shino blinked as he was tugged forwards along by the Hyuga who seemed to have been set off by a soft sniffle that the bug ninja had given. "Wh-what are we?-" he began to question but then was filled in by a sympathetic Hinata.

"Let's go give the bowl to Tsunade-sama and then go somewhere where we can talk about this more ok?" She asked looking up at the Aburame.

"I…ok." Shino muttered, sniffling quietly, tottering behind the Hyuga allowing her to keep his hand in hers as they headed to the Hokage mansion.

"…Kiba…" Shino whispered softly tightening his hold on his teammate's hand  
. . . . . . . . .

~_Did you like it? I hope you did! And I also hope that I can get the next chapter up quicker! I think that I might be writing to a close on this story, not to sure yet though.  
So did you really like it? Did you really hate it? Did it make you want to destroy your corneas! Tell me! For I enjoy knowing!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Here we finally go! Good God, it took me wayyy to long to update this! How long has it been since I updated this!-? A Year!-? I'm sorry guys! TT^TT I hope that you still like it. I'm going to get the next chapter up sooner... No I really mean it! I don't think there'll be that many mistakes and stuff in here, but if there is you guys could tell me and I'll come in here and sweep 'em away_

* * *

Kiba sighed exasperatedly as he peered out the window, "Shino..." he mumbled sadly and then proceeded to scratch at the back of his head feverishly. He winced at his nails sliced open a scab which had formed because of a scratching fit he endured before.

"Hnn..." He grumbled as he looked over his arms and legs, staring disapprovingly at the cuts and scrapes that he unwittingly caused while trying to sooth his intense desire to itch.

"Goddamn." The dog ninja sighed rubbing his arms, "This is not working out right..." he mumbled as he started to scratch at his arm, "No." He pulled his hand back quickly, "That's only making it worse..."

"Shino is supposed to..." He trailed off with a sigh upset at himself that he was really expecting this to work out like a children's story book.

Upset that his 'Master plan' wasn't working out to the letter, Kiba Moves away from the window to the center of the room and nodded to himself. "Time to take some action." he said and headed over to his bedroom door.  
He stopped himself as he grabbed the doorknob, the scrapes and scabs making themselves know to him once again. He bit his lip.  
"I can't go out looking for Shino like this..." He held his arms to his chest, trying to hide away all offending injuries. "Everyone'll be askin' me 'What's up with your arms and legs Kiba?'" He looked over himself again seeing that it was worse than he had thought. He furrowed his brow and moved back from the door and over to his closet.  
"It's pretty warm today," He mused as he opened the closer and rummaged through it, "But..." He grabbed a long leave shirt and some pants, "This is necessary." He said as he stripped out of his cool breezy clothes. "Besides," he added as he put on the long sleeve shirt instantly feeling the temperature difference, "Shino dresses like this all the time." He finished as he pulled up his pants and fastened them with a belt.  
"There." He said looking over his concealed arms and legs approvingly "Now no one'll ever know."  
"Ok," he said heading over to his door once more, "Here I come Shino Aburame."  
-

* * *

Kiba shifted his clothes around uncomfortably.  
"It seriously didn't look this hot out from inside the house..." he mumbled softly, glancing around at passerby who were giving him curious stares.

"Well," he murmured moving off to the side of the road, looking to avoid more un-needed attention as he fanned himself slightly with his clothes, "Time to find Shino." he said and headed down the road.

The weather only seemed to have gotten hotter as Kiba continued to search. Which one would expect as it was the beginning of summer, not to mention that it was nearing 2:30 P.M., just after the hottest part of the day begins.  
"Damn." Kiba cursed under his breath scratching at his sleeved forearms. "This is not helping at all." he grumbled softly looking down at his arms. The heat of the day seemed to only be making Kiba's urge to scratch the living hell out of himself even greater. "How does Shino go out dressed in clothes like this on a day like today?"  
Kiba continued mumbling to himself as he meandered down the road.

"Thank you for all of your help Hinata."

Kiba blinked and looked up quickly from his arms his hopes skyrocketing with the Sound and sight of none other than the bug ninja himself. "_Shi-"_

"Oh it was my pleasure." Hinata responded smiling, "Anything to help." She laughed lightly, "Heh, to imagine that me of all people would try and give relationship advice." They both laughed and then hugged the Aburame tightly who returned the hug.

Kiba's eyes widened to the size of saucers "_No!"_  
Kiba's hopes came crashing down around him, his worst nightmare becoming reality. "_This can't be happening!"_ The dog ninja panicked, and without thinking, he made a mad dash over to his friends, startling them with his sudden entrance.  
His showing up resulted in the two breaking from their hug, which accomplished the dog ninja's goal

"H-Hey!" Kiba greeted stumbling as he spoke an as he approached them.

"K-Kiba?" Shino asked looking at the other confused.

Hinata looked over the dog ninja curiously. "Aren't you really warm dressed like that Kiba?"  
Kiba laughed nervously, noticing that even Shino was in a warmer version of this usual outfit, thus making Kiba Inuzuka the warmest dressed person in all of Konoha.

"Heh...er," Kiba began scratching the back of his head, wincing slightly, gaining some more unwanted curious looks from his team mates, "I'm...you know," He continued as an idea came into his head, "I'm, trying out being, you know," he reached up and grasped a clump of his hair, "be like a Goth kid." He finished as he attempted to pull the clump over one of his eyes.

Shino looked over Kiba Skeptically, "You look like you're sweating bullets." the bug ninja said gesturing over Kiba

"Shino's right." Hinata said looking over Kiba worriedly, "This is the hottest its been in Konoha all year." she reached out and began to tug up the dog ninja's sleeves. "At least toll up your sleeves." She swiftly pulled up the others sleeves.

Kiba's eyes widened as his battered arms were exposed to the others.

"Ah!" he cried quickly moving back from the Hyuga. He quickly grabbed his sleeves, accidentally flashing a particularly bad gash in Shino's direction.  
Kiba laughed nervously at the others worried looks "Y...you know, the sun hurts Goths!" he joked laughing half heartily.  
"Kiba." Shino said taking a step towards Kiba.  
"H-huh?" the dog ninja replied  
"What was that on your arm just now?" he asked moving closer up to the other  
"Heh...heh, you're crazy, there's nothing."  
"I saw something." the bug ninja insisted reaching his hand out to grab the other's arm.

"N-no." Kiba stuttered stumbling backwards away from him, "I know what goes on with my own body." He insisted folding his arms against his chest.

"Sure you do." Shino said advancing towards him "But," Shino reached out swiftly and pulled up his sleeve quickly. His eyes widened at the gash and cuts along Kiba's arm. "K-Kiba!" he gasped doing a double take.

Kiba frantically pulled his hand out of the others grasp and yanked down his sleeve, "H-ha, that's my name." Kiba joked weakly, forcing out a laugh. He bit his lip at Shino's stiff un-amused expression.

"Uh, Shino...er..." Kiba looked over his shoulder quickly, "Wh-what? Akamaru?" He asked. Kiba turned around quickly, "something must be up." he said stumbling over his words, "I better go check-"

"Kiba, I'm not letting you go any-"

"I'm coming boy!" Kiba called to the dog that he knew was safe back at the house. Kiba rushed off down the road while hiding his arms from view and took a sharp right at the first corner he came to.

"Kiba!" Shino shouted

"Wh-what's the matter?" Hinata asked looking at the bug ninja worriedly.

"I have to go." Shino said turning from Hinata quickly as he rushed down the road after the dog ninja.

* * *

Kiba skidded to a stop as he reached a large pond in a clearing in the forest. He fell to his knees at the pond's edge panting.

"Ah...damn. I'm beat." he panted holding his hand to his chest. "These fleas are draining the energy right outta me..." he groaned "Man...Things are just getting worse..." Kiba shifted his hand to his head swaying back and forth as he became dizzy. He swayed dangerously close to the edge of the pond, "I love...you..." he fell forwards into the pond with a splash. He thought he heard someone call out to him but he couldn't tell for sure. Kiba quickly sank to the bottom of the pond, unable to move because of the exhaustion the fleas had put him into.  
"_Shino..." _His eyes slowly closed as he drifted into unconsciousness

,.

_AN: Cliff hanger. Hanging off a Cliff! And that's why it's called cliff hanger! I hop you enjoyed this chapter. It was sorta short, but action packed right. Gonna update this again soon, I swear!_


	10. Chapter 10

_~AN: I was going to postpone updating this until tomorrow sometime, but I couldn't sleep because of this craaazy ass thunder storm that's going on. So I thought why not post this Dramatic chapter with this dramatic weather? So Ta-da. So **HEY** I might come in here later on and fix or change some things, I promised a friend of mine I'd update soon so yeah... Cheese this thunder is scary ._.~~~_

"Hey!" I call as I run through the forest surveying the area carefully. After a few moments I come upon a clearing in the middle of the forest. I slowly scan around; seeing nothing out of the ordinary I start on my way past the pond to continue my search.

In the depths of the pond an unconscious ninja slowly makes contact with the bottom. Small bubbles of air escape from his slightly parted lips and rush up for the surface. Water rushes inside in place of the air while sand is unsettled causing a thin fog to rise up from the pond floor surrounding this ninja slowly.

I'm making my way around the pond as something catches the corner of my eye. I snap my attention back to the pond inspecting it curiously.

"Was that... bubbles?" I question. I notice several insects settle themselves on the surface of the water where the bubbles rose.

I blink, "No." I say in disbelief and go up to the pond and crouch down at the edge. I squint lean in closer then gasp,

"Kiba!-?" I cry as my eye catches the dog ninja lying limp on the pond floor as he is slowly blocked from view by a fog of sand. My heart freezes in my chest. "Kiba!" I shout jumping up to my feet throwing my jacket off in the process. I take a few steps back and tear off my other jacket. "I'm coming!" I yell sprinting to the pond's edge and dive in.

I swim down desperately focusing on where I saw him. The fog slowly clears and-

"_Where is he!-?" _I quicken my decent,_ "No no no!" _I repeat over and over. "_Kiba... Please." _I beg scanning the area. I touch bottom as softly as I can, trying not to stir up more sand. _"I'm running out of air..." _My gaze shoots to my feet as my right foot suddenly plummets down into the sand.

"_What the?" _I stagger as my foot falls deeper, the sand up to the knee of my right leg, my left leg starting to follow suit. _"No way. I don't have time for this" _I reach down into the sand quickly to try and free my foot from whatever this sand is. "_I have to find Kiba!"_

I'm groping around through the sand for the back of my shoe when something clammy with several appendage brushes against the back of my hand. I pull my hand back quickly to ensure the safety of my hand. I look over my hand and then back down at the sand. "_What in the world..." _I slowly push my hand back down through the sand and search for my shoe again. I find the base of my shoe and start trying to set it free. As I start to pull my shoe up, the clammy appendage brushes against the back of my hand again. This time I snap my hand quickly around and grab the offending appendage tightly.

Surprisingly, whatever it is isn't putting up a fight and is limp in my grasp. I feel around the limp lump taking note of other appendages branching off from the main section. There's one...two three four...

I yank up roughly on the thing dragging it out of the sand. I let out a shout at a limp pale hand as it surfaces from the sand in my grasp. I clamp my mouth shut trying to seal any possible air in my mouth.

"_Kiba!"_ I shift my hands farther down to the base of the arm and pull upwards with all my strength, tearing the dog ninja up towards me. It feels like the weight of the world is lifted off of my shoulders as his head slowly emerges from the dark, gripping sinkhole.

I begin to maneuver myself up out of the sand, holding onto Kiba's leather jacket tightly the whole time. I glare as the sand refuses to release my right foot. I grit my teeth and mercilessly rip it from the sand. I cringe momentarily and regard the limb in pain. I try my best to shake it off and quickly turn back to the dog ninja.

"_Kiba." _I reach down and wrap my arms around his chest then pull him the rest of the way out, "_Kiba, Kiba."_ I repeat as I hold him tightly against me. "_I'll save you." _

My face twists in pain my lungs being squeezed of the last remaining air that they had. My chest heaves, begging for air. Air I don't have.

"_This can't be happening." _In sheer desperation I thrust my left foot down against the bottom and shoot up for the surface. I kick and stroke as fast as I can, slowed down by the dog ninja limp in my arms. My vision blurs. My muscles cry out with extreme fatigue.

"_I-I'm not going to make it." _In a last ditch attempt I thrust up, use the last of my strength, and hope for a miracle.

_~AN: oooh I'm a mean horrible person. Two cliff hangers in a row!-? Heh, sorry guys.  
__I'll be updating this again soon, I've got the ideas flowin' 'n stuff.~_


	11. Notification Alert

Hey Guys, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but has announced that the admins are going to be going

around and removing any and all MA rated stories from the site. (If you haven't noticed and want a better

description of it, it's on the sites homepage. It explains it better than me I think.) That's basically all of the stories

that I have up here including this one, so I'm going to be moving to . It's basically the same

thing but for, well, Mature stories. I'm not sure how things are going to turn out here with the whole banish MA

stories from the site, but I don't want to lose all of my stories So that's why I'm moving. I plan on still being "Me

Myself and Kisame" on and I'm planning on reposting all of my stories there. I'm going to put

this up on all of my other stories too and send out notification emails and stuff to favoriters and stuff, so you

might get this message twice… I hope that this turns out ok.

.  
.As if I wasn't confused enough with what I'm doing in the first place. *Sighs*

I hope hear from you guys!


	12. Guess What! important really!

Hey Guys, how's it going?

I hope you're not sick of me, because I don't plan on leaving anytime soon.  
~

So I decided what I'm going to do about this whole apparent mature content thing.

(Taking into consideration that that one chapter with Shino and is Dad is still up here,((You know, chapter 4 right? Haha)) It doesn't see that it's going to go away anytime soon. HA)

I've decided that I'm just going to keep updating on here for the most part, but instead of updating mature parts of the story on FanFicton, I'm going to post them on my DA account (the link to it can be found on my page).

If there are any complications don't be afraid to ask me a question. I'll do my best to answer them for you.

So I would probably update the next chapter tonight, but I'm not going to have internet connection until tomorrow.

But you can expect to see the next chapter tomorrow!

~~FanFiction thought it could keep me down, pffttt, I don't think so XD


	13. Chapter 13

~~_Heeey guys! How's it going? This chapter does not have any MA content in it, so It'll be updated here! If you don't know about this whole dealio, then you should check out the last "chapter" of this to get informed. If you're still confused after that then feel free to ask. It's been a bit since I updated it! I hope you like it!~~_

* * *

Shino coughed up water while heaving for air as he broke the water's surface.

"K…Kiba." The bug ninja panted breathlessly to the weight in his arms.

"Kiba." He repeated and shook the other lightly. Alas, said ninja remained motionless, cold, and silent.

Panic hit Shino hard in the pit of his stomach and he desperately hauled the dog ninja and himself onto land.

"Kiba." Shino said worry rising in his voice. The bug ninja leaned down and pressed his head against the others chest. The ninja's eyes widened when he didn't hear the rhythmic 'lub dub' of what should be the other's heartbeat.

"No." Shino said determination in his voice as he rose up above the body of the limp leaf ninja. Pain seared in his ankle as he situated himself besides Kiba, but he shook his head and leaned over the unconscious dog ninja.

"Kiba." The bug ninja panted while placing his hands onto Kiba's chest. "You'll be ok." Shino whispered as he pushed three times on the other's chest, pleading for the heart to start beating once again.

"I Promise." Shino pressed his lips down against the other's mouth and exhaled air into him.

After fully exhaling all of the air his lungs could hold, Shino pressed his head up against the dog ninja's chest to check for a renewed pulse.  
Shino but his lip roughly, almost to the extent of drawing blood.

"No…Kiba no." he choked out as he pushed against his chest again. "Stay with me." Shino pleaded as he pressed his lips against Kiba's again and exhaled deeply.

Tears sprung to the Aburame's eyes when there was no change in the other's present state.

"No, Kiba. Please!" the bug ninja begged while pulsing on the others chest desperately.

"Kiba, I love you. Please…_please _stay with me!" Shino begged. He planted his lips down again and exhaled as much air as he could into the other. The Aburame panted from exhaustion and looked over the dog ninja hopefully, looking for a change.

Shino's heart sank as a dark reality began to loom over him.

"No! Kiba you can't die!" he cried

"Kiba, please don't die!" he pleaded.

…But to no avail.

Shino fell from Kiba's side with a hard thud onto the cold earth beside him.

"No!" Shino screamed up into a darkening sky. Tears began to flow from his eyes and he let out a shrill cry as he smashed his fist down roughly against the ground.

"I couldn't save him." Shino choked out as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Kiba!"

The Aburame continued to pumble the ground mercilessly, punishing himself for the death of his best friend and the one he loved.

He groaned miserably as he took a look at the dead Inuzuka and he was reminded of what a complete failure he was.

"No…Kiba, I'm sorry." He moaned as buried his face into his hands. "I'm sorry Kiba…this is all my fault." He whispered venomously at himself. He repeated himself over and again reconstructing his sentence each time. "All my fault... I'm sorry, Kiba...I'm sorry...this is all my fault, Kiba..."

Shino groaned into his hands morbidly as everything started to play over again in his head.  
"Kiba..." he whimpered softly and curled into himself slowly.

Despite himself, the Aburame couldn't refrain from sobbing. His sobs racked through him which caused him not to hear the coughing coming from next to him.

"K...Kiba...I'm so sorry..." Shino sobbed into his hands. "Kiba I-"

"Wha...what're y...you s-sorry for, Shi...no?" came a weak question through a fit of coughs.

The bug ninja's eyes snapped open and his head shot up from his hands. "K-Kiba!-?" Shino gasped in disbelief

The dog ninja panted exhaustedly in reply.

"Kiba!" The Aburame exclaimed launching himself up and going to the dog ninja quickly.

Kiba began to muster up a reply, but exhaustion started to get the best of him and all he mustered was a tired mumble.

"Oh, Kiba." Shino whispered as he brought the Inuzuka up slowly from the ground and folded him into his arms. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba." The bug ninja repeated as he hugged said ninja tightly against him.

The dog ninja breathed heavily and leaned into the embrace tiredly. "Mm, Shino..." he murmured quietly as his eyes fluttered shut.

The bug ninja let out a sigh and ran his hand through the younger's hair. "It's ok Kiba." He replied softly, "Everything is going to be ok."

Kiba rested his head against the Aburame's shoulder. "Sh-Shino..." he mumbled

"I was so worried...Kiba..." The bug ninja whispered quietly as a set of fresh tears sprung to his eyes

A tear flowed down Shino's face and dripped down onto the other's forehead which shook the dog ninja moderately from his state of half sleep. Kiba lifted his eye lids as much as he could muster, turning out to be a few centimeters in his attempt at trying to discover the source of the irregular dripping on his forehead.

"_What is that?" _ The dog ninja thought hazily.

The thought that it was the older weeping silently above him eluded him. The Inuzuka came to the conclusion that it must be water dripping from the Aburame's hair and or face. The thought of the bug ninja getting emotional about anything was beyond him. Kiba never could manage to draw a reaction from the bug ninja no matter what he did. The dog ninja was convinced that nothing could evoke a reaction from the other and that he had the same emotional capability of a statue.

Kiba also was never overly successful at putting two and two together.

At the confirmation of what was dripping was, the Inuzuka rested his weight against the Aburame and allowed himself to be taken over by an exhausted deep sleep.

Above the dog ninja, tears continued to flow from the bug ninja's eyes despite himself. He was happy. He was overjoyed, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was crying because of how close he was to losing the one he loved, Kiba. Shino couldn't imagine continuing his life without Kiba. The dog ninja may not be awake of it, but almost every single day the Inuzuka brightened his day. On some days Kiba was the reason that the Aburame even bothered getting out of bed.

"Oh Kiba..." The bug ninja whispered softly as he continued to run his hand through the younger's hair. "I'll keep you safe. I promise. I promise." Shino assured as he pulled the sleeping ninja into his arms. He cringed as he put weight on his right foot when he stood up. The bug ninja shook in pain as he began to go forth through the forest back to his house. He did his best to shake the pain off; the need to get Kiba to a warm, dry place to sleep kept him going.

"Ah...Kiba I'd kill you if you'd died." Shino murmured sarcastically to himself. The bug ninja wiped his eyes free of the aftermath of his tears and pressed on through the forest.

"...I love you...Kiba Inuzuka." Shino whispered silently to himself.

* * *

~~_Taaa-daaa. To be continued. I even updated it with in the time frame that I said I would! Whoo, point!_

_What do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let meee knoooww! **And if you are confused at all about what I'm going to be doing with the MA content chapters please ask questions! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_~AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this up! I had this big internal conflict with whose point of view I thought it should be in. I decided that I would have it in Shino's. What do you guys think? I think that it got a little scrunched in the middle there, so I tried to work with the spacing. What do you think? I hope you guys enjoy!~_

* * *

I panted softly while rounding a corner onto a new street. The fatigue from all that I'd done is hitting me all at once. The adrenaline that I had must have worn off…And this pain! The pain is getting worse and worse by the minute. I'm exhausted. Kiba might as well be a one ton block in his arms. But I can't stop. Not now. I have to make sure that Kiba's safe.

The sun was setting on the leaf village as I got back. It had been about an hour since I rescued Kiba. Thanks to the injuries that I had sustained while rescuing him, my pace has slowed drastically which is why I've only entered the village as the sun is setting.

"Ah…Kiba." I pant shaking my head slightly, "What happened?" I thought a frown spreading across my face.

_What if Kiba didn't want to be saved?  
Was Kiba trying to commit suicide…?_

A pang of worry burst in my chest.

"_Is…is this all my fault?" _ I thought, a look of terror taking over my features.

"Kiba, Shino!?" Came a cry from behind me.

I turned myself around half way to see Naruto, charging towards me. The hyperactive ninja skidded to an abrupt stop luckily before he smashed into me.

"N-Naruto," I began clumsily, but was cut off by the orange clad ninja.

"What happened!-?" He bellowed.

"Shh, Naruto." I urged, not wanting Kiba to be stirred from his apparent sleep.

Naruto did his best to calm down before asking, "What happened? What's wrong with Kiba? Why are you sopping wet?" He asked all at once.

"Calm down Naruto. Everything's fine." I slowly turned his back to him and continued onward. I don't have time for this. I have to get Kiba to a hospital, now.

"Everything's fine?" Naruto asked in disbelief, watching as I stumbled along, "_Fine!-?"_he shouted, "Are you kidding me? You're tripping all over yourself as you walk!"

I shook his head slowly and continued walking, "Everything is fine." I tried to reassure the hyperactive ninja. But I knew that everything wasn't fine. Nothing was fine. I'm not even sure if anything would ever be 'fine' again.

Naruto was saying something, but by this time I was drowning him out.

"_Will Kiba hate me?" _I thought depression building up in me.  
_"…He'll hate me…He'll never want to see me again…"_

As I walked down the street, everything seemed to be moving in fast-motion in comparison to me. I wasn't sure if Naruto was still talking to or following him. To the Aburame, the world seemed to be closing in on him.

_"He tried to kill himself…It wasn't an accident…was it? He's been avoiding me… He wanted to get away from me…"_

There was a loud burst of sound which I could only assume was Naruto, I couldn't tell. I could only tell that it was very loud, but I couldn't understand him.

_"Kiba will leave me…"_

_ "And he'll forget me…"_

A sheet of darkness seemed to envelop me and everything went black. The last thing I could remember was hearing Naruto yelling again and a hard thug before I sank utterly into the vast darkness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I looked around and was surprised to see that I was in a bed.

"W-where is this?" I asked aloud to the space around me, "I-Is this... the hospital?"

"How did I get here?" I wondered and sat up slowly. I held my head in pain, trying to recollect my thoughts. Then suddenly it sparked in my head

"Kiba!" I cried and quickly leapt off of the hospital bed. Pain shot through my ankle and instantly I collapsed to the floor. My ankle throbbed violently as the agonizing pain continued to sear in my ankle. I moaned lowly as the pain rushed to m my head, making me dizzy.

"Hnn...K-...Kiba?" I asked confused, looking around the room, my vision blurring.  
I squeezed my eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop my eyes from throbbing.

"Kiba..." I murmured clutching the sides of my head in pain.

I groaned and soon the sound of clattering feet began to echo through my head. Voices were soon calling out, but I couldn't understand them. My head throbbed as the voices became louder and more hysteric.  
I groaned, only wanting the voices to shut up for a moment. Horrific images of Kiba writhing in pain began to flash through my mind. Kiba was hurt, crying. They wouldn't stop coming. Kiba was sobbing, reaching out for help.

_Kiba was dying. _

"Kiiiiiba!" I bellowed and with a sudden burst of energy, I was up to my feet. I couldn't see worth shit and there was still pain in my ankle. But I won't let that stop me. I won't let anything stop me. Kiba needs me.

Just then I felt something grab my arm and I seemed to snap. I shoved whatever was grabbing me away roughly, a loud crashing noise following soon after. I trust my arms out and instructed my insects as clearly I could with the monster of a headache. I sent most of my insects to focus on keeping the source of the voices at bay, while I had the others try to lock on to where Kiba might be.

I charged out into the hospital hall half blind, but I trusted that my insects wouldn't lead me sprinting into any walls.  
I instructed my insects to swarm around me and to take down anyone that would get in the way. I heard loud shouts calling out to me, but this only made me run faster.

"Shino Aburame!" a familiar voice howled from behind me. Momentarily stunned I turned to try and see who it was. Almost immediately I slammed into a doorway at full speed. I fell hard backwards to the floor, my head smashing against the tiling of the hallway which, for some reason, granted me my eyesight momentarily. I managed to sit myself up and notice a clipboard hanging from the doorknob of the doorway I crashed into. I quickly read it while my eyes were still agreeing with me.  
_"Inuzuka, Kiba." _the clipboard read in bold print.

my eyes widened. "Kiba!" I shouted in surprise. I sprang to my feet my ankle throbbing in pain as punishment, but I shook it off and went to rush into the room.

"Shino!" The voice that just before was so far away boomed and they gripped my shoulders painfully tightly. "Shino Aburame!"  
I cringed as they tightened their grip. Then I felt something boiled over inside me and my eyes narrowed, "Nooo!" I wailed. My insects swarmed out from me and engulfed the owner of the voice under my command. I broke away from them as they started trying to resist the insects.  
I swung the door open roughly and bolted into the room.

"Kiba!-?" I shouted into the room, looking around haphazardly as my vision began to fail me once again. "Kiba!-?" I called out worriedly looking around more franticly.  
Just then my eyes caught a glimpse of him lying in a bed in the corner of the room.

"Kiba!" I cried. I was at his side in an instant.

"Kiba." I groaned and fall to my knees at his bedside. I reached out longingly and grasped Kiba's hand tightly as everything around me was slowly covered by a cloak of darkness

"Kiba," I whispered almost inaudibly, hot tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm here...Kiba...Kiba..."

_~:AN: Annnd there we have it! It was even an ending that wasn't cliff hanger-y. Improvements yeah? Sorry if it got confusing with the spacing in there...  
Heeey! Did you like it? Please tell me if you did! Your support is what makes me want to keep writing stories guys! :D  
__**Also**, if any of you guys like Hetalia. I'm going to be posting a story about that soon if check it out!~_


End file.
